


Изменения

by merchant_prince



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kink, M/M, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крису нравится, как Себастьян меняется для новой роли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изменения

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на HYDRA-fest по заявке: сайз-кинк. Для очередной роли Стэну пришлось сбросить вес - и значительно. Теперь он вновь ощутимо тоньше Криса. С этого ведет обоих.

— Саладино должен оплакивать кровавыми слезами твои испарившиеся мускулы.  
— Саладино, в отличие от тебя, не зациклен, — Себастьян сгружает тарелки в раковину. Вода шуршит, оттеняя легкий гул в висках. Бутылка вина на двоих взрослых мужчин — слишком мало, чтобы напиться, но достаточно для приятного тумана в голове и легкости во всем теле.  
— Знаешь… — Крис допивает свое вино и подсовывает пустой бокал к прочей посуде. Мысль закончить не получается, так что Эванс устало опускает голову на плечо Себастьяна и сразу забывает, что они вообще разговаривали. Слишком хорошо. Тепло от близости. И еще немного пьянее от родного запаха.  
— Скажи еще, что тебе я не нравлюсь таким, — Себастьян слегка поворачивает голову и ухмыляется. Провоцирует.

Актерам давно уже не достаточно просто менять маски, чтобы сыграть роль. В чужую шкуру приходится влезать всем существом, примерять не свои ботинки. Меняются эмоции, коверкается речь, память заполняется совершенно новыми знаниями, глаза видят мир в причудливом свете. Даже тело перетекает в форму, которую прописали сценаристы, и которую видит режиссер в своем творческом замысле.

У Стэна новая роль, далекая от образа физически развитого Зимнего Солдата. Персонаж нелепый в своем мировоззрении, тяжелый характером и несовершенный внешне. Тот парень угловатый, худощавый, острый, до комичности не вписывающийся в окружающую его действительность, до трагичности желающий, чтобы его понимали.

Они часто обсуждали планы на будущие, спорили, смеялись, забрасывая за диван исчерченные хайлайтером листы сценария и забывая про них до самого утра. Каждый раз Крис заворожено наблюдал, сколько всего делает Себастьян, чтобы стать на экране, на сцене другим человеком, чтобы зрители верили в его игру, как в жизнь.

Сейчас на столе в гостиной, на тумбочке в спальне разложены страницы текста с пометками от руки, на холодильнике в кухне висит план питания, на быстром наборе телефона Себастьяна отныне стоит номер диетолога, которая консультировала его по грамотной потере веса.

— Знаешь же. Ты же все и так прекрасно знаешь, — изменения происходили у Криса на глазах. Атлетичность сменялась худобой, плавность черт лица — резкостью. И дело было не в том, нравилось ли ему или нет новое тело Себастьяна. Дело в том, что ему нравится Себастьян и его талант, его страсть и бесстрашие перед физическими и моральными усилиями, требующимися перевоплощения в образ, а Стэн понимал это, ценил за поддержку.

Крис легко касается губами шеи Себастьяна, придвигается еще ближе, обхватывая рукой за талию, поглаживая впалый живот через футболку. Себастьян слегка разворачивается, на его губах гуляет едва заметная улыбка. Для Эванса этот жест уже говорит о чрезвычайной откровенности, открытости. Так бывает только, когда они одни, когда мир сжимается до размеров уютной квартиры.

В поцелуе много желания. Крис цепляется за плечи Себастяьна, поглаживает, ведет ниже, пока не обхватывает запястья, истончившиеся, с заметно выпирающей косточкой. Крис с ума сходит от ощущений под собственными ладонями, особенно когда их пальцы переплетаются, и, кажется, нет большего наслаждения, чем гладить узловатые костяшки.

Себастьян освобождает руки и тут же обхватывает одной Криса шею, другой зарываясь в волосы на затылке. Можно подумать, что он хочет задушить, и если бы у Эванса была бы хоть мысль — оттолкнуть. Вместо этого Крис обнимает, притягивает к себе, устраивает ладони на лопатках, Насколько же ему плевать на окружающий мир, когда в его руках Себастьян.

Скоро им откровенно нечем дышать, и они прерываются, утыкаются лоб в лоб. Выдыхаемый воздух горячий, опаляет кожу.  
— Мы все еще на кухне, — бормочет Себастьян. Крис усмехается, смазано целуя острую скулу, и отступает на несколько шагов назад, так и не разрывая объятий.

В гостиной спина Криса встречается со стеной. Пусть Себастьян и сбросил вес для роли, его нынешняя внешняя хрупкость крайне обманчива, и он этим умело пользуется, запуская тонкие пальцы под футболку Эванса, стягивая ткань.

Себастьян вылизывает ключицы Эванса, и, боже, Крис стонет, запрокидывая голову, подставляя шею под ласку, как же ему хорошо от одних этих прикосновений, как же ему хочется большего.  
Крис устраивает руки у Себастьяна на талии, задирает футболку, оглаживает кожу над поясом брюк и наслаждается от того, как Себастьян прогибается в ответ, потирается всем телом, словно кот.

— И мы все еще не в спальне, — ухмыляется Крис. Ему самому кажется, что голос звучит чертовски ненатурально, а Стэна так и вовсе передергивает. Он хватает Эванса за запястье и волоком тащит оставшиеся метры до заветной кровати.

Они раздеваются поспешно, чтобы снова сплестись, уже кожа к коже. Себастьян тянет Криса за плечи на кровать, и Эванс только успевает подставить руки, чтобы совсем уже не придавить. У Себастьяна взгляд мутный от возбуждения, он выгибается, ищет контакта постоянно, просит безмолвно. Эванс понимает, но сам двинуться не хочет, не может, слишком заворожен видом. Себастьян как будто нарисован заново, контуры нового тела вычерчены. Весь он — набросок резкими карандашными линиями, едва ли растушеванный, тем не менее — завораживающий, притягивающий взгляд.

Крис тянется раскрытой ладонью к груди Себастьяна, легко сжимаем одними подушечками пальцев сосок, получая в ответ приглушенный стон, ведет ниже, чувствуя каждое выступающее ребро и, наконец, склоняется, целуя там, где бьется сердце. Крис с ума сходит от осознания, что это его прикосновения заставляют грудную клетку Себастьяна ходить ходуном, дышать глубже, практически задыхаться, когда он снова целует в губы, на этот раз жадно, глубоко.

— Крис, — выдыхает Себастьян.  
— Как же ты прекрасен, — Эванс целует коротко, буквально впитывая в себя улыбку Себастьяна, и тут же тянется к прикроватной тумбочке, где в верхнем ящике лежит тюбик смазки и презервативы. Льет себе на руку, согревает прохладный гель, прежде чем войти в Себастьяна одним пальцем. Стэн вздрагивает сначала, но расслабляется уже привычно, только прогибается сильнее, стонет, стоит Крису задеть чувствительную точку внутри, царапает короткими ногтями спину, стоит добавить второй палец.

Им обоим до жадности мало друг друга. Себастьян вцепляется в Криса, будто боится, что тот исчезнет, и сбрасывает с себя наваждение, прекращая царапать кожу на плечах, мягко поглаживая спину. Крису кажется, что он уже перегружен тактильными ощущениями, но не может удержаться, чтобы не поцеловать тонкую кожу на шее, вылизать, прикусить, чтобы на утро там расцвел яркий засос.

— Крис, Крис, пожалуйста, хватит уже. Крис, — Себастьян говорит рвано, он уже на грани, чуть ли не мечется на сбитых простынях.

Эванс убирает пальцы, натягивает презерватив и входит плавным движением, замирая, но получив кивок Себастьяна, начинает двигаться.

Они совпадают, отзываются на движения друг друга, когда находят один ритм на двоих, когда от удовольствия обоим туманит мозги, когда оба ищут жарких, коротких поцелуев, чтобы совсем край, чтобы не чувствовать время, чтобы собственные стоны казались чем-то далеким, как со стороны. Крис обхватывает член Себастьян, двигает в такт.

Себастьян кончает, и Крис так остро чувствует это, что оргазм накрывает его практически следом.  
Дыхание выравнивается постепенно, как и возвращается понимание, что где-то за окнами шумит город, в гостиной не выключен свет, а простыни под спиной влажные от пота и спермы. Себастьян разметался рядом и делает вид, что спит, но стоит Крису зашевелиться, поворачивается и пригребает в объятия, утыкается носом куда-то в основание шеи, мягко гладит одними кончиками пальцев по груди.

— Себ.  
— М?  
— Нам надо в душ.  
— Ага, — и они не двигаются еще несколько минут.  
— Себ.  
— Да, сейчас, — Себастьян приподнимается, но только для того, чтобы поцеловать Криса, лениво и чертовски нежно. В такие моменты у Криса в груди горит то, что называют счастьем.


End file.
